1. Field:
The present application relates to mobile device communications, such as voice and data communication.
2. Related Art:
Mobile devices are used for voice and data communications. Some mobile devices can access multiple kinds of networks, such as a cellular network that can support one or more kinds of network operating standards, such as GSM, GPRS, EDGE, eVDOi, DO, CDMA, LTE, WiMAX, and so on. Increasingly mobile devices also may be able to use wireless local area network technologies, such as those standardized under IEEE 802.11. Improving capabilities and a user experience with such devices remains important.